Royal Guard(PITZWIL100)
The Royal Guard (王属特務, Ōzokutokumu; translated as "Royal Special Task Force" in the English dub, literally translated as "King Subordinate Secret Service") also known as the Zero Division (零番隊, Zerobantai), is an organization that is dedicated to the protection of the Soul King, the Royal Family, and the Soul King Palace. Overview The Royal Guard is a special organization that performs services for the Royal Family. It has a considerable amount of fighting, organizational, and executive power compared to other organizations.[1] They are also charged with slaying Menos Grande, though the circumstances under which they do so are unknown.[2] Since serving the royal family is the primary purpose of the Royal Guard, they don't interfere in Gotei 13's affairs and the defense of Soul Society, as seen with major threats like Aizen and his Arrancar.[3] They are known to do whatever is required by order of the Soul King.[4] The Royal Guards authority supersedes the authority of all within Soul Society.[5] Each member of the Royal Guard have had the power of the Ōken imparted onto their bones by the Soul King.[6] They also each have a city of their own at the Soul King Palace. History Mission The Royal Guard serves as guardians with the primary responsibilities of: *Protecting the Soul King. *Protecting the Royal Family. *Protecting the Royal Palace.[9] *Slaying Menos class Hollows. *Protecting the Soul Society only when the entirety of the Gotei 13 has failed to do so. Transportation The Royal Guard commonly stays within the Soul King Palace, but when they do travel, their preferred method of transportation is a huge pillar called the Tenchūren (天柱輦, Heavenly-Pillar Palanquin). This pillar enters from the inner dimension and lands with significant force upon its arrival.[10] The Tenchūren, however, does not have the ability to return to the palace on its own, and relies on Kūkaku Shiba's cannon to launch it back.[11] Ōetsu Nimaiya also has the ability to open a portal within the Soul King Palace that can send someone directly to the Human World.[12] Someone can be returned to the Soul King Palace if the Chōkaimon (超界門, Super World Gate) is opened, but it can only be opened by syncing the arrival and departure times.[13] They are able to take stairs down to the Seireitei, though it will take anywhere from half a day to a week of travel to get there. Organization The Royal Guard is known to promote former captains of the Gotei 13 to their ranks.[8] The Royal Guard has no soldiers, and it only has 5 members, all of which are former Captains. Their total power far surpasses the power of all the 13 Divisions together.[15] Ichibei Hyōsube is the commanding Shinigami of the Royal Guard. Admittance All the members of the Royal Guard, were Shinigami acknowledged by the Soul King to have made significant contributions to the history of Soul Society. Notable Members Past Members Current Members Insignia Like the divisions of the Gotei 13, the Royal Guard also has a unique symbol that represents the division's primary role, which is in its case based upon the Winter Daphne (沈丁花, Jinchōge). This symbol is placed inside the Gotei 13 symbol of a rhombus to form the division's complete insignia, which is displayed upon each member's haori.